


The View From Up Here

by glamaphonic



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Implied Relationship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one seems to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyjimjams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittyjimjams).



Pepper waits and the blonde (Christine Everhart, Pepper is aware, but she likes it better when she pretends not to know their names) is swift doffing Tony's dress shirt, the symbol of an intimacy never actually achieved, and changing back into her own clothes.

There are no more quips as Pepper sees her to the front entrance; she looks less chagrined than thoughtful, and her unbrushed hair hangs in her face when she spends a long moment staring at her feet. Insult and incredulity are the modus operandi (a few even throw fits), and that is part and parcel of Pepper's job. Her absurdly ironic purview: the injured pride of other women. This one seems to know better. She vocalizes Pepper's thoughts almost as soon as the observation crosses her mind.

"I am too smart for this," Christine states flatly once they've reached the door. She seems to have shifted all the way back to amusement, but the earlier smugness is absent when she looks at Pepper, appraising.

"You are," Pepper agrees with a curt nod.

Christine opens the door herself, and Pepper watches her go down the walk.

"So are you," she says when she reaches the halfway point, loud enough for Pepper to hear.

"So am I," Pepper confirms and lets Jarvis close the door, whisper-soft, behind her.


End file.
